Lettre à ma douce traître à son sang
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Les temps sont durs, et Draco ne peut s'empêcher d'écrire une lettre à celle qu'il aime, même si cela est extrêmement risqué.


Chère Ginny,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que ça va te faire bizarre que ce soit moi qui t'écrives, mais je devais le faire. Les temps sont durs, tu en es consciente. Je sais que cette lettre risque fort de se faire intercepter par le ministère, et si c'est le cas, mon père ne serait pas fier de moi, il me tuerait en fait pour ce que je compte t'écrire. Ta famille est surveillée Ginny, les traîtres à leur sang risquent fort de tous se faire questionner de fond en comble, si j'en crois ce que me raconte mon père. J'ai appris pour ton frère, Ron. Je suis désolée pour toi, même si je ne l'apprécie pas, j'espère qu'il se sortira de son éclabouille. En tout cas ...

Si le ministère lit ceci, j'espère du moins que cela leur montrera que ce n'est pas un régime fasciste comme celui-là qui va m'empêcher de t'écrire ce que je veux absolument que tu saches. À la limite, j'espère même qu'il sauront qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à enlever tout espoir à tout le monde. Moi, je garde espoir pour qu'un jour, tout cela se termine. Je sais que tu ne dois pas éprouver ce sentiment de la même façon que moi, je sais bien que tu aimais Potter, et que tu dois présentement t'inquiéter plus que jamais depuis qu'il est déclaré introuvable. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est clair qu'il va bien, et qu'il est en sécurité. Le seigneur des ténèbres se serait calmé, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas.

Je sais que je ne peux pas ressentir ce que tu ressens, mais écoute, je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas abandonner. Tu es forte, tu l'as toujours été. Tu te demandes peut-être d'où je tiens ça, mais ça se voit dans ton regard, dans ta manière de tenir tête aux autres. Je t'admire beaucoup pour ça, je t'idolâtre, même si je ne devrais pas, pas en ces temps. Tu as le courage que je n'ai jamais eu, je n'ai toujours été qu'un lâche, pendant toute ma vie. Forcé à suivre les traces de mon père que je n'ai jamais voulu suivre, regarde ce que je suis devenu. On me perçoit du côté du mal, alors que je ne le voudrais pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, on me tuera autrement, et si je le fais, tout ce qui se passe dans ma famille sera pardonné. Je ne veux pas avoir à réparer les erreurs de mon père, mais ai-je le choix ? Je ne tuerai pas Potter, si on m'en donne l'occasion, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le vendrai pas. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus, je sais que tu ne le supporterais pas. Je suis un lâche de toute façon, alors je le ferai pour toi, parce que je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer et souffrir. Juste à m'imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir, j'ai mal. Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te conseiller, mais ces temps-çi, j'aime bien croire que tant qu'il y a de l'amour, il y a de l'espoir.

Écoute Ginny, je t'aime, il fallait que je te le dise. On ne sait jamais ces temps ci qui sera le prochain malheureux à quitter ce monde, et je voulais absolument te le dire avant qu'on meure, si notre fin est proche. J'ai toujours été maladroit en amour, je suis mal à l'aise, je ne sais jamais comment je dois agir, et j'ai tendance à avoir honte. Honte d'aimer, oui, parce que ça me crée de nouvelles faiblesses, et je supporte peu être faible. Pourtant, je l'ai toujours été, mais j'ai l'impression de le laisser paraître, et je déteste cette impression. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je me permets de te l'avouer. Je suis capable d'aimer, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu laissé paraître. Et c'est vers toi que mon coeur s'est tourné, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire de méchant dans le passer, et tous les préjugés que j'ai vers les nés-moldus, les mordus et les traîtres à leur sang. Après tout, il parait que nous sommes tous humains, non ? Il est tard pour faire cette constatation, je le sais bien, mais cette guerre qui est débutée m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore était fou de croire qu'on devait tous s'unir pour ce qui viendrait, mais en entendant les statistiques sur le nombre d'innocents qui meurent chaque jour, je crois bien qu'il avait raison, après tout. Alors même si je suis un lâche, j'ose te le dire, qu'eh oui, Draco Malefoy est en amour avec une fille qui a toujours eu ce que je n'ai jamais eu. T'as la chance d'avoir des frères et des parents qui t'aiment, tu es confortable dans ton milieu, tu n'as pas peur de l'échec, et je t'admire pour tout, tout ce que tu m'as appris sur moi-même, sans que tu m'aies adressé la parole.

Je crois bien que tu sois la femme de ma vie. Tu es tout ce que je n'ai jamais été, tu me complètes comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Nos familles peuvent bien se détester, un peu à la manière de ce conte de Moldus, Romeo et Juliette, mais il reste que mon coeur t'appartient tout entier, qu'importe ce que tu décides d'en faire. Je sais que notre amour est impossible, puis que je sais que tu aimes Potter, que ce sera toujours le cas, mais je voulais simplement que tu saches ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je ne m'attends pas à grand chose, je ne t'oblige même pas à répondre à ce message, surtout que je ne sais pas si j'ai été assez prudent, et que dans ce cas, ça risque fort de ne pas être expédié, mais au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Je te souhaite bonne chance à toi et à toute ta famille pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. N'oublie pas d'espérer Ginny, qu'un jour, tout ira mieux.

Avec toute mon affection,

Draco.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :) Question, commentaire, insultes, tout est pertinent :)**


End file.
